Madeline (Celeste)
|-|Madeline= |-|Bonded With Part of Me= Character Synopsis Madeline is the protagonist of Celeste, and has gone to Celeste Mountain to climb to the summit. Madeline is shown to be strong willed and determined yet heavily conflicted, climbing the mountain to spite herself. Her courage is noted by other characters, some even berating her and calling her foolish, warning her to turn back before she gets herself hurt. Still, she presses on, determined to drive out unwanted thoughts from her own mind and take control of her life. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B '| '''4-A ' 'Verse: '''Celeste '''Name: '''Madeline '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 21 (Stated to cope with depression through drinking. Able to drive a car) '''Classification: '''Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Characteristics, Minor Flight (Can do a quick air dash), Pocket Reality Manipulation (According to Part of Me, Madeline created her own nightmare realm in the mirror temple), BFR (Accidentally sent Theo into her nightmare realm) | All previous abilities is a much greater extent, possible Reality Warping (Fuses with Part of Me, whose mere anger completely changes the background. Upon hitting her, the screen disorts.), Teleportation (Teleports onto the gondola), Levitation (Shown to levitate), Energy Manipulation (Capable of firing beams and lasers.), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moves several rocks), Duplication/Cloning (Creates up to 5 clones), Tentacle Extension (Creates many tentacles), Statistics Amplification (Upon fusing with Part of Me Madeline could now use a double air dash), Power Mimcry (Copied Madeline's powers & movements), 4th Wall Breaking (Brings her character out of the textbox) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Can deal major damage to fish monsters, who can destroy structures of this magnitude. Created a pocket dimension of a huge yet unknown size) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Fused with Part of Me, who’s powered by The Mountain. It‘s shown The Mountain is a living construct capable of creating structures such as Dream Blocks, which contain a myriad of stars and celestial objects) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Capable of moving through dream blocks in a short timeframe, of which would be this speed considering Dream Blocks contain Stars) | 'Massively FTL '(Far faster than before) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can lift Theo in a crystal and throw him at far distances) | '''Superhuman Striking Ability: Wall Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Wall Level '(Tanks falling off of a bridge, tanked a 2,500 meter fall off a mountain hitting multiple spiked crystals with no damage) | Multi-Solar System Level (Scales in durabilty to Part of Me, who’s powered by The Mountain, Which can create constructs with countless stars) '''Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman (Can travel 3000 meters without showing signs of tiring) [[Range|'Range']]: 'Standard Melee Range, around 2500 meters with tentacles 'Intelligence: Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Has despression and panic attacks, causing it to be harder for her to combat situations '''Versions: Madeline | Merged with Part of Me ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: '''None '''Extra Info: 'Respect Thread for Part of Me Others 'Notable Victories: ' Rogue (Nuclear Throne) Speed, Lifting Ability, and Range were equalized both are 9-B. Rogue's Profile '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Celeste Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4